Scarlett Chronicles ( The Endless Journey)
by foreverfire425
Summary: Wolf and Scarlett are on the run in the middle of the'r journey. Wolf transforms into a wolf and tries to kill her. After this incident will Scarlett be able to love Wolf again? Or will this be the end of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _RUN!_ my mind screams at me as we ran, we're almost there I could see the train. If we went faster just a little bit we could jump on the train into a endless journey where the guards would never find us. I looked to my side to see wolf carrying my precious grandma on his back running next to me. It wasn't necessary to observe him but I could control my eyes anymore. I ran my eyes up and down his body, his hair was ruffled a bit but it blended nicely with the black shirt his arms and legs were muscular. I was admiring then until I looked up to see that he was grinning at me like a idiot.

"Don't move!"

I kept running but I glanced their way to see a troop of guards running toward u. I whipped my head around to exchange frantic glances but what wolf returned was a calm expression. I was just about to stop and attack them before they had a chance to catch us until I felt a arm around my waist. So for the rest of the run I was dangling in wolfs arms like a puppet. But this time I felt something unusual the ground beneath me stared passing faster and faster, I looked up to see that we were running as fast as light. Suddenly I was lifted off into the train. Finally, our journey to endless joy as begun where no guards can stop us or find us.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Wolf the second I was released from his grip like a bird that escaped from its cage.

"What happened?" My heart pounded from the run and I took short breaths but I was still able to sputter out the words that slipped out of my mouth. I stared at wolf, his eyes were different this time. I stared into his crystal blue eyes that were once calm like a lion resting in its territory with no worries of danger, into a pair of wild eyes that couldn't control the energy that was burning inside of him just waiting for him to burst. "Wolf?" I sputtered out. He was trembling, first slightly but now franticly but I could do nothing. I could do anything to the person that I cared about the most. "Calm down wolf." I told him softly, I tried to urge the authority in my voice but what came out was only a frantic whimper. He was up on his knees now, his head bowed down "Sit down wolf... Sit do.." I soothed him but I couldn't finish my sentence, the sentence that might be my last. Fur started growing first through his hand continuing down. A glint of silver lit up the train cell and replaced Wolf with and actual wolf.

"Scar..lett" He growled, his face wasn't the Wolf I had fell in love with but was replaced with a animals face. A dark rim of gold traced the outline of his eyes.

I backed away pushing myself back until the hard concrete pressed my flesh. I could see him stalking toward me showing his fangs as he approached me. I tried to close my eyes but my eyelids didn't obey. I was paralyzed with fear. Within seconds I could feel his fur brushing my neck. My eyes meet his but his eyes didn't belong to my lover, it belonged to a vicious wolf ready to feast on its prey.

"Wolf, I know your in their somewhere and I know you can hear me. I'm not fighting you and I don't want to hurt you. If you are going to kill me then kill me but Im not going to fight you. All I want you to know before you make your choice is that I love you and I always did." I stammered and for a second I swore I saw a glimpse of the real Wolf as the animals eyes softened. But that was just a glimpse before I felt searing pain and darkness overthrew me.


	3. Chapter 3

_what?_ I opened my eyes into a slit to see the morning sky through the punched holes on the walls of the train the floor beneath me shook and everything blurred, combining objects with others that formed strange objects, messing with my mind until the blurriness started clearing up. I stayed, sprawled on on floor. The feeling of cloth moved smoothly under my palm and suddenly someone or something grabbed my hand. It took me a second to realize that it was wolf. With the memory of what happened yesterday I jumped up.

"Scarlett I.." He stood up his hand that rested on his sides rose as he approached me.

"No...stay-stay away form me!" My words barely came out as a whisper; the words were broken up into fragments. As the words came out , my lip opened into the smallest slit to say the words. I didn't know what to think, to feel or what to say. All I knew was that my precious wolf that I had loved since the time I met him, was gone and replaced with a identical version of him. The same face shape, the same crystal blue eyes, the same body frame but the only difference was that I didn't know him. I didn't know if he still loved me, I didn't know if he was the same wolf that cared about me but what I knew was that he tried to hurt me...wait kill me in fact.

"Scarlett listen." Wolf stopped in his tracks but he kept talking. "I know you saw me transform into a wolf, but thats not the real me. I know I tried to kill you but I love you."

I shook my head furiously. _He's lying...He's lying its lies... its lies._ I kept repeating the words until I believed it. I squeezed my eyes shut to tell him that I wasn't listening to his nonsense but I was answered with hug. I could feel his arms squeeze me tight but at the same time gentle. electricity pumped my heart with energy and for once I smiled, and closed my eyes. _Wait...its not him, he doesn't mean this. Its just another manipulation so he can get closer to me and kill me._ I took all the strength I can to push him away from me, as he fell back and landed onto the train floor.

"Scarlett..." he mumbled as he tried to get up. But I interrupted his actions.

"Say another _word_ and I swear to god I kill u!" I spat out the words making sure that every word I spat out slapped him. I felt so much anger, so much pain. _I could jump off the train..I could leave him forever and make him feel the pain when the person you loved tried to kill you. One jump and he'll feel the pain._ I started walking backwards. my hand behind my back as I slid the door of the train open. Immediately wolf sat up straight and raised his hands up.

"Scarlett stop. Your making a _big_ mistake... I'm" He started talking faster and faster but I didn't care.

"No Wolf...I don't think I am." I whispered but he heard me he and jumped up and started running to me but it was too late. My feet left the train floor and I leaped off the train.


	4. Chapter 4

I landed onto the ground layered with rocks, as I stumbled. I soon as I gained my balance, I could feel a figure behind me. _Wolf_ I whipped around about to tackle him but he was already ready to fight me. I circled him, _was he really going to fight me? Wait...Of course stupid! Did I really think he was just going to stand there while I rip him apart?_ I thought, rolling my eyes at how stupid I could be sometimes, but I kept circling him. My heart was pounding with anger, before it was pounding heavily with love, but now anger. I gritted my teeth and smiled imagining myself ripping him apart but as I observed Wolf, his eyes were soft. _Oh no...did he actually think I was still in love with him after the time he literally tried to kill me?_ I started growling sick of the circling, I broke the ice. My hand lashed out at him but he caught it, I had just enough time to strike is stomach.

"Wow..." He mumbled as he fell onto the rocks his hand skimmed the surface of the rock lightly enough so he would get a cut before he landed onto the rocks.

"Scarlett, I love you! You knew that! And you loved me back!" He shouted making sure that I could hear him while he got up. Was he seriously talking about whether I liked him or not right now?

"I loved you before you tried to kill me! Idiot!" I shouted back and instead of striking with my hand I curved my feet like a hook and hooked him by his right leg. Once again he fell down.

"Come on you idiot! Fight me! I swear I will kill you!" I screamed anger was raging and my aggression started to increase. He got up and before I knew what happened I was sprawled onto the floor of rocks and he was on top of me, pinning me onto the ground by the wrists. I tried pushing myself up but his weight only pushed me deeper. A _rrrrgghhh!_ I started growling again and kicked every single kick I took was for everything he done, everything he done to make me hate him, everything he done to ruin my life but he took it all. _One kick for making me love him, one kick for trying to kill me, another kick for trying to convince me to love him back after he just tried to kill me..._ I had so much more things to say. So many more things to say to try to hurt him. I was just about to strike another kick at him before he interrupted my actions.

"Stop! I know your mad, I know you hate me. But what can I do to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I screamed anger still bubble inside of me.

"If making you pass out again will make you love me back, I'll do it." This time he spoke softly like a cat but I was still furious.

"I will _never_ love you again.!" I gritted my teeth about to say more. But his hand raised. _No...he's going to do it!_

That was it. I let the darkness swallow me again.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up. Again. Feeling the cold rocks press my back, turning my head to my side, I could see Wolf. His eyes were sad and soft his eyes were as blue as the ocean as he stared intently at the glowing sparks of fire as I recalled of what happened before I got knocked out. The anger started boiling inside of me as I attempted to run away without him noticing. I could run so far he would never catch me, so far he would never find me, so far... so far... so far.. and the moment he turned to look at me I would be gone. Forever out of his life.

I got up stepping carefully on the rocks, attempting to move without a sound and plunge into another adventure the adventure I wanted to spend with Wolf. But this time, the only difference would be that he wouldn't be by my side. Looking down at my shoes that were scratched, dirty and torn. I took my first step, _crunch..._ but the rocks refused to support my idea of running away. Wolf's head turned around and I winced at my failure.

"Hello Scarlett, are u feeling better?" Wolf asked.

I wanted to scream at him, to hit him until he kneels before me but I didn't do it. Instead I sat down beside him, waiting for him to bring up the question. I approached him and his smile broadened into a grin. For a second I thought it was the Wolf that I loved. _No...Its the Wolf that tried to kill me...and the real Wolf that I had loved so much was gone already._

"Scarlett, do u lo..." He was about to finish the word but I stopped him and jumped up.

"No! No! No! No! " I screamed my lungs felt like it exploding as I screamed!

" I will never love you... ever! Your not the Wolf I loved... Your not the Wolf that loved me...your not..your not him anymore!" My eyes were watery and hot, my voice started breaking. _Don't cry...don't cry._ But it was too late tears streamed down my face forming a perfect line before forming a droplet and falling onto the rocks. everything went silent like everything was on mute. I could see wolf's lips moving but nothing came out. He started walking toward me, his feet sinking into the rocks but there was no _crunch_ like how I walked. I shook my head, the world spinning beneath my feet until it suddenly stopped the moment Wolf's hand touched my shoulders, his arms around me. I could feel the heat radiating beneath his shirt as he wrapped his arms around me and everything went back to normal.

" I love you Scarlett….I love you so much." he whispered.

It felt so good to be in his arms, I could stay there forever. An hour, a day, a week, a month, a year… No matter how long, the time would zip past in his arms. For a second my muscles started to relax as I melted into his arms but a thought stopped me from entering the world of dreams and happily ever afters. _No.. I cant do this. he tried to kill me!_ The images of the beast that tried to kill me flooded back into my mind. I couldn't do this...I wanted to melt in his arms so badly, but I knew that I would be melting in a strangers arm, because the real wolf was long gone. It took all my strength to break free from his arms and back away, the heat of his arm was instantly replaced with a cold breeze that brushed my face.

"Scarlett, this is the Wolf that loved you, the Wolf that took care of you. Im not...Im not the wolf that killed you anymore...Im the real wolf from before!" He stammered.

Every word he said sinked through me but I didn't listen to him. Instead I ran, I ran as far as I can as my eyes started swelling with tears, blurring my vision. _Is he saying the truth?_ I wanted to turn back and ask him but I didn't, instead I sneaked a small glance back at him. He wasn't chasing after me, he just stood there trembling and it took me a moment to realize that he was crying. He. Was. Crying...I never thought the image of Wolf crying will ever pop into my mind until now but I couldn't stop running, I had to stay strong. I wont look back, because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave him, so I ran, and ran, and ran. Leaving him behind.

This is where my new journey begins.


	6. Chapter 6

Another day, another day with out Wolf. Another hour, another hour with out Wolf. It felt everything was on slow motion without him but I just kept moving. _I have to forget about Wolf…He did nothing for me and he never loved me. Instead he tried to kill me._ I closed my eyes, willing myself to leave the past, to leave Wolf.

"Scarlett?"

The voice wasn't my families. It was Wolf's, I whipped around expecting to see him standing there. But instead the sidewalk was empty. I sighed, why am I feeling so depressed without wolf? Do I still love him? The thoughts spend in my head going round and round in circles!

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, my eyes squinting as I forced the thoughts out of my head and in a moment I found myself crying.

I couldn't stop, I tried to wipe my tears away but another droplet streamed down my cheek. Nothing worked out for me! Why cant I just have a happy life like a ordinary person?! I knelt down, pressing my back on the walls that supported me from falling over. _Thats because you are not ordinary..your special_ The voice in my head told me simply like it was a clear answer.

" Well I don't want to be special! I want to be happy!." I screamed, I didn't care if people were looking, nothing mattered to me anymore. I started running, I had no idea where I was going but I kept running. I wanted to hide form the cruel world that have tortured me endlessly.

"Scarlett?" It was that voice again, the voice that cloned Wolf's voice.

It's a trick...its a trick...I kept telling myself that is was a trick.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, could it really be Wolf this time? It cant be! He cant run that far from the place we settled to here in only 1 dayand the place we settled was isolated. It is confirmed that there will be no taxi's. I kept running...trying to escape for the voice until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze. _It's not him its not him._ I whipped around about to throw a punch at the kidnapper. But my punch was caught by Wolf's hand, his palm skimmed my fist...my eyes grew wide.

"Wolf?.." I whimpered like a cat. I cant help it, I couldn't stop myself, like my arms had a life of its own. In a moment I found my arms wrapped around him. Pulling away I turned to see his eyes. There was no golden outline, my Wolf came back. My precious Wolf came back.

"Your back...how did u come here?" I whispered my head was pressed onto his chest, I could feel his heart beating slow and steady, warmth surrounding me.

" I ran.." Wolf whispered back.

"In one day?" I pulled away looking at his face again deciding whether he was lying or not.

" I guess love make you do crazy things." He said simply.

And for the first time in forever I smiled. This was love...Love wasn't about what he gives you, it's not about what he say's. It's about how far he will go for you.

This was love.


	7. Chapter 7

I cant stop thinking about what had happened from yesterday. The scene still as clear as the horizon.

 _"Your back...how did u come here?" I whispered, my head was pressed onto his chest, I could feel his heart beating slow and steady, warmth surrounding me._

 _" I ran.." Wolf whispered back._

 _"In one day?" I pulled away looking at his face again deciding whether he was lying or not._

 _" I guess love make you do crazy things." He said simply._

I hanged onto every word, playing the scene over and over again before Wolf swooped me up in his arms. I couldn't help but laugh my mouth spreading into a grin. He grinned back. This was him, this was really the Wolf I loved for a lifetime.

"Now what made you take me back?" He asked, still grinning at me.

"What do u mean?" I asked, I tried to raise one eyebrow but instead I just made a total idiot out of myself. Wolf chuckled his smile widened even more.

"Hmmm…." He continued as he stared to cradle me like a I was a baby. "Last time I asked you if you loved me…It didn't go so well." He told me. I remembered the moment like it happened just a few minutes ago.

"You mean the time where you made me pass out 2 times?" I asked, putting some sarcasm in my voice.

" What?!" Wolf put me back on the ground and raised his hands, surrendering from his defeat. "I was desperate to earn your love!"

I latched on to him, letting him lift me from the ground as he started to cradle me once more while walking.

"But how did I manage to ear the love of a ferocious girl again? Was it my perfect personality? Or my charming smile?" He asked, I played along.

" I was everything Wolf…..your my everything." I whispered and that was it. We both broke into a hug, I could feel Wolf's arms wrap around me, his arms muscular while he lifted me of the ground. I couldn't help but grin, my day was _really_ getting better. It seemed like the world lit up every time wads around me.

After a day of walking, the sky grew dark as the sun lowered.

"We need a place to stay." I whispered, Wolf was still carrying me, but he didn't seem to notice at all like I was as light as a feather.

"Thats true." He whispered and planted a small kiss on my cheek. His lips felt warm as it skimmed above my check slightly, I couldn't resist the urge to lean into him. I could feel his lips smile.

We kept walking until we stopped in front of a hotel.

"Macy's hotel" I murmured as I read off the signs attached to the door of the hotel. Wolf didn't say anything and walked in. I followed.

"Hello, are you staying here tonight?" The lady in the front desk asked. I could smell her odour, it smelled like sweet honey.

"Yes." Wolf replied, his voice was calm but his eyes were alert and continued. "I would like a room for 2 please with twin beds we would be staying quite a while." He requested as he started shuffling through his pockets, we were limited with with money since we have miraculously survived for 2 month now. We couldn't live luxuriously like we used to, our grandma is dead, the guards are hunting for us and it was down to us.

"Yes…but we only have a room with only one bed." She said looking up at us. I was glad that the lights were dimmer here so Wolf was not able to see my cheeks burning.

"Uh… su-ure." Wolf started stammering both of us blushing at her words. She gave us a tight smile before printing the receipt.

"That would be $200 please." She said as she stared at us.

"May you gives us some time to talk first? We will be in this room, don't worry. I just need to talk to my…um…hus-husband." I stammered at the word husband.

 _Why didn't I say brother?! ugggghhhh this is going to be awkward…._ But as I dragged him to the couch in front of the front desk. Fortunately, he didn't point out the husband thing.

"You know we cant afford that. We only have like $1,000 left and we need food and other stuff to survive, its down to us and we will die before the guards even find us if we pay $200." I whispered urgently, hoping the front desk lady didn't hear us.

" I know…" Wolf mumbled as he shuffled through his pockets again.

"You know what? I will lower the price down." Before he was about to stop me, I took a deep breath and marched to the front desk lady. trying tot look like I owned this place.

"$150." I said urging authority in my voice like I was the boss. "$150 and we'll pay."

"Scarlett…" Wolf was beside me now but I just gave him my evil glare that clearly kept him quiet.

"Umm….ma'am we cannot favour our customers, its $200 please." The lady replied her tone still the same.

"No, Its either 150$ are we go." I said I straightened my back proving that I was determined.

"Sorry but the rules are the rules. That'll be $200 please." The lady stretched her hand out expecting me to give her the money but I didn't.

"Then I guess that u have lost another customer." I replied sighing like I was disappointed at her and turned my back to her hand. Wolf was still facing the opposite way. I gently pulled his sleeves and he immediately turned around and marched toward the door.

"Are we seriously going to leave? We need a place to stay!" He whispered urgently.

"Im trying to make her pay and this is my strategy." We marched a little bit slower to give us time to talk. "So when we are about to leave she will let us pay $150." My fingers slowly slipped into Wolf's as we marched toward the door.

My hands started getting sweaty, we were only a few feet away from the door. I started squeezing Wolfs hand tightly. 6 feet away…..5 feet away….4 feet away….3 feet away…2 feet away…1 feet away. This was not going well. I winced at my failure as I raised my hand, just about to press the button that would slide the glass door open but a voice interrupted my actions.

"Wait!" I could recognise the voice. It was the lady from the front desk and I immediately stopped.

"$150..it'll be $150 please!" The lady shouted, her voice regretful and she stared down at her shiny black shoes admitting her defeat. I smiled.


End file.
